Sebuah Permintaan Kecil
by Anonymous - Login
Summary: Hujan lebat menyebabkan Akutagawa dan Atsushi terjebak di hotel./"Temani aku mandi."/"Terserahlah."/"Hey, pelan-pelan!" /DLDR!/RnR?


**Sebuah Permintaan Kecil**

**Disclaimer: **Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

**Genre: **Hurt/comfort, friendship

**Rate: **T

**Warning! **Ini isinya inosen ya :(

.

.

.

Hujan turun begitu lebat secara tiba-tiba. Kalau saja Dazai tidak menyuruh Akutagawa dan Atsushi untuk bekerja sama, mereka tidak mungkin terjebak hujan di siang bolong begini. Ditambah lagi kertas yang berisi petunjuk untuk menjalankan misi ini telah basah sepenuhnya. Tulisan yang awalnya dapat terbaca dengan jelas kini luntur tersapu air hujan.

Atsushi dengan susah payah mencoba untuk melihat gambar peta yang digambar asal-asalan oleh Dazai di kertas tersebut. Untung saja samar-samar ia masih bisa melihat tujuan utama mereka.

"Ayo cepat ikuti aku!" perintah Atsushi saat kedua matanya menangkap gedung yang sesuai dengan tempat yang tergambar di peta.

Keduanya dengan cepat berlari ke arah sebuah hotel yang tertulis di peta untuk menghindari hujan. Dengan kondisi baju yang basah kuyup, mereka memasuki lobi hotel dan berjalan menuju resepsionis.

"Permisi, apakah ada kamar yang dipesan atas nama Dazai Osamu?" tanya Atsushi kepada seorang wanita yang bekerja sebagai resepsionis di sana.

Wanita itu mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Atsushi, "Sebentar, ya."

Tak lama kemudian sebuah kunci kamar diberikan kepada Atsushi. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Atsushi langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tersebut. Akutagawa mengikuti di belakangnya, dalam kondisi yang kedinginan. Ia memeluk tubuhnya erat sambil sesekali terbatuk.

Setelah mereka berdua memasuki kamar, Atsushi membuka lemari pakaian dan mengambil handuk dari dalam sana. Ia melempar handuk tersebut ke Akutagawa yang masih berdiri di belakang pintu sambil menggigil kedinginan. "Cepat mandi sebelum kau benar-benar sakit."

Akutagawa membuka lipatan handuk itu lalu melilitkannya di sekitar tubuhnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi namun tiba-tiba berhenti di ambang pintu. "Siluman Harimau."

Atsushi yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk lain yang ia temukan di lemari menjawab tanpa menoleh sama sekali. "Apa? Aku tidak mau bicara padamu."

"Aku mau minta tolong sekali saja."

Atsushi menghentikan kegiatannya lalu melirik ke arah Akutagawa dan memandangnya dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Heh, aku tidak percaya orang sepertimu meminta tolong padaku."

"Kumohon, kali ini saja," Akutagawa mengeratkan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya. Pendingin ruangan yang menyala di kamar ini membuatnya semakin kedinginan.

Atsushi menyampirkan handuk tersebut di pundaknya. "Ayo kita dengarkan apa maumu."

Semburat merah menjalar di kedua pipi Akutagawa. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke genangan air yang mulai terbentuk di bawah kakinya. "Temani aku mandi."

Tawa Atsushi meledak mendengar permintaan Akutagawa. "Hey, umurmu berapa? Kau tidak bisa mandi sendiri?"

"Aku tidak minta dimandikan olehmu!" Akutagawa tak peduli lagi dengan rasa dingin yang menggigit kulitnya. Ia melemparkan handuknya ke arah Atsushi dengan kesal. "Aku hanya ingin ditemani," lanjutnya pelan.

Atsushi baru mengerti kenapa Akutagawa memaksanya untuk menemaninya mandi. Kekuatan Akutagawa hanya akan berguna saat ia memakai baju dan saat mandi tentu saja ia harus membuka seluruh bajunya. Akutagawa akan benar-benar tidak punya pertahanan saat mandi.

Atsushi tertawa kecil lalu mengambil handuk yang dilemparkan padanya dan meletakkannya di kepala Akutagawa. "Ayo cepat mandi. Kau bisa sakit kalau kedinginan begini."

Atsushi mendorong pelan tubuh Akutagawa dan membawanya masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi, ia menggantung handuknya di kapstok dan membuka kemejanya yang basah.

"Hey, hey! Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mandi bersamaku!" teriak Akutagawa tiba-tiba ketika kemeja Atsushi menyentuh lantai.

"Kita sama-sama laki-laki. Dengan begitu kita akan lebih cepat selesai dan bisa menjalankan misi dari Dazai-san lebih cepat."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau melihat tubuh telanjangmu."

"Terserahlah." Atsushi tak peduli dengan perkataan Akutagawa dan lanjut membuka celananya. Tanpa Akutagawa duga, Atsushi malah mengubah dirinya menjadi seekor harimau putih. Atsushi menggeram pelan sebelum menyalakan _shower_ menggunakan kaki depannya.

Akutagawa sedikit bingung melihat Atsushi yang sekarang mengambil wujud harimaunya. Ia kembali terbatuk. Mau bagaimana lagi, lebih baik ia mandi sekarang sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh sakit dan tak bisa menjalankan misinya.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, Akutagawa berendam sebentar di _bathtub_ untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Atsushi juga ingin berendam namun baru saja ia memasukkan kaki depannya ke dalam _bathtub_, Akutagawa langsung mengusirnya. "Kau kira _bathtub _ini cukup untuk tubuh besarmu?"

Atsushi mundur dengan wajah cemberut. Ia menggoyangkan tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan air dari bulu-bulunya, membuat seluruh kamar mandi menjadi basah.

"Hey, pelan-pelan!" protes Akutagawa ketika buliran air tersebut membasahi wajahnya.

Atsushi menggeram kesal lalu menarik handuk yang ia gantung dengan mulutnya dan membawanya keluar kamar mandi.

Akutagawa menghela napas melihat Atsushi yang merajuk. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati nikmatnya berendam di air hangat. Setelah puas berendam, ia mengambil handuknya dan mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Akutagawa keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang terlilit di pinggangnya. Angin dari pendingin ruangan langsung menusuk kulitnya, membuatnya kembali terbatuk. Ia mengambil jubah mandi yang tergantung di lemari dan mengenakannya untuk menggantikan bajunya yang masih basah.

Ia lalu melirik ke arah harimau besar yang sedang tidur di atas kasur. Atsushi yang sedang tidur meringkuk dengan lelap itu terlihat sangat hangat dibandingkan dengan udara kamar yang dingin ini. Hal itu membuat Akutagawa tergerak untuk ikut tidur di sampingnya dan berbagi kehangatan.

.

.

.

"_Arara_, kenapa mereka berdua ada di sini?" ucap Dazai ketika ia memasuki kamar hotel yang sengaja ia pesan. Ia tak menyangka kedua anak yang ia suruh untuk menjalankan misi malah ia temui sedang tertidur di atas kasur yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Kedua manik cokelatnya menemukan secarik kertas yang sedikit robek akibat kebasahan di lantai. Ia mengambil kertas tersebut dan melihat apa yang tertulis di sana. "Oh, aku salah menggambar peta."

.

.

.

_**Selesai**_

.

.

.

**A/N: **Akhirnya kesampean juga bikin fanfic tentang dua anak unyu ini. Tolong jangan berharap mereka mandi bareng dan berakhir aneh-aneh ya soalnya aku masih inosen :" /hehngaca. Makasih buat seseorang-yang-tidak-disebutkan-namanya yang udah ngasih ide buat judul sekaligus jadi beta reader cerita ini.

Makasih buat yang udah meluangkan waktunya buat baca ff ini :D


End file.
